darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaping Dragon
The is an optional boss in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location In a large flooded stone chamber in the Depths, near the gate to Blighttown. Description It appears as a giant dragon split open, with massive teeth protruding out of its stomach and chest. Lore The Gaping Dragon is a distant descendant of the Everlasting Dragons, but its ravenous hunger turned it into an abomination.Dragon King Greataxe Description.Dark Souls Design Works Artbook. Summoning It is possible to summon Solaire of Astora and Knight Lautrec of Carim (if the latter has been freed). Solaire's summon sign can be found next to the stairs leading to the Fog Door, while Lautrec's can be found near the Heavy Crossbow behind the pillar just past the final staircase leading to the boss. This boss is also popular for summoning other players for help with. Strategies *Hitting its head deals extra damage. *The Dragon is weak against Lightning. *Ranged attacks can prove useful. *The Gaping Dragon will become momentarily still after charging, this time can be used to attack it. *The Gaping Dragon's tail can be cut off. The Dragon King Greataxe is the reward for doing this and the tail swipe's range will be extremely short. *Killing the Channeler above the arena where the Gaping Dragon lies is a useful tactic as the Channeler will continuously buff the Gaping Dragon, making it stronger and hit harder, and firing sorceries at the player and summons. Notes *Although the tail is not connected to the body once severed, the "stub" of the tail can still inflict the same amount of damage, and the attack box of its swings extend a few meters beyond the end of the tail itself. *The Dragon can hurt players for minor damage just by stepping on, or near, them. Boss Information Attacks 'Right Punch' The Gaping Dragon performs a punch with its right arm. The attack has a short range and can be dodged by running to the left side of it. 'Triple Stomp' The Gaping Dragon brings its leg up and quickly stomps three times in succession. The Gaping Dragon focuses this attack on the area in front of it. 'Left Leg Swipe' The Gaping Dragon slowly brings its left leg up and then swing across its front. This attack covers a great range so it's best to run away or stick close the the Dragon's right hand side. 'Stomach Slam' The Gaping Dragon points its stomach in the air and then slams it into the ground with great force. The best option to avoid this attack is running directly away. The Gaping Dragon's teeth get stuck in the ground briefly after this attack, making it vulnerable to counter-attack. 'Charge' The Gaping Dragon begins to charge in a straight line. Running to the side is the best way to avoid this attack. This attack is normally executed after a Stomach Slam. 'Tail Whip' The Gaping Dragon swings its tail to one side of its body. This attack can be difficult to avoid but is best evaded by running to the enemy's front. Cutting off the tail will cause the reach of the attack to lower significantly, but it can still hit. 'Corroding Ooze' The Gaping Dragon points its stomach to the ground and after a brief delay, expels a liquid that covers a big portion of the area. This liquid will degrade equipment. Staying in it too long may cause all of the player's equipment to break. 'Jump' The Gaping Dragon flies up into the air and attempts to land on the player or turn itself around when stuck or facing a wall. Very difficult to avoid, but can be avoided by running away. Defenses Drops Relevant Videos Gallery gaping_dragon.jpg|Emerging Gaping_dragon02.jpg|Roaring Gaping_dragon_art.jpg|Concept Art References